tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby's New Shed
* Michael Brandon |series=10 |series_no=10.12 |number=246 |released= * 9th September 2006 * 8th October 2006 * 22nd May 2007 * 19th March 2008 * 11th February 2009 * 10th March 2010 |previous=Fearless Freddie |next=Edward Strikes Out}} '''Toby's New Shed' is the twelfth episode of the tenth series. Plot One blustery morning, Thomas is taking some trucks to Arlesdale End when he sees Toby coming out of his shed. Thomas is surprised to see that he is all wet. Once Toby leaves, Thomas looks inside his shed and sees the roof of the shed has holes. Thomas goes to Knapford to tell the Fat Controller about Toby's shed and he agrees that Toby's roof must be repaired. Toby arrives to pick up some passengers. Thomas tells Toby the news, but Toby looks worried and leaves after all his passengers board Henrietta. Later, Thomas picks up some workmen from Maithwaite and takes them to Toby's shed as they start to take it apart. At a junction, Thomas meets Percy who is delivering a bird house to Farmer McColl for his doves. Thomas tells Percy about helping to build a new roof for Toby's shed. After Percy suggests that Toby will be very happy, Thomas says he did not look happy when he told him. Percy thinks that Toby likes his old roof. Later, Thomas picks up some lumber for the roof and sets off for Toby's shed. On the way, he meets up with Toby and shows him the lumber. Toby wants to tell Thomas something, but Thomas leaves before he can. When the roof is repaired, Thomas is proud of it, but Toby does not seem happy. Toby tells Thomas that he is sad because he liked listening to the birds that roosted in the old shed's roof to make their nest and that it was also their home too. Toby puffs sadly into his shed. Thomas has never felt so miserable, until he sees the house that Percy delivered to Farmer McColl's Farm for his doves which gives him an idea. He goes back to the lumber yard and tells the workmen to build a bird house out of the old lumber. Thomas delivers the new bird house to Toby's shed and it makes the two engines very happy. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry * Gordon * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * James * Farmer McColl Locations * Ballahoo Bridge * Arlesdale End * Toby's Shed * Knapford * Maithwaite * Maron * McColl Farm * The Lumber Mill * Sodor Airport * Kirk Ronan Junction Trivia * Going by production order, this is the seventeenth episode of the tenth series. * A LEGO piece used as a wire coil is visible. Goofs * When Thomas talks to Toby, his face is loose. * The birdhouse Percy takes to Farmer McColl's is out of scale. Merchandise * Books - Toby Has a Kind Heart * Magazine Stories - A New Shed for Toby In Other Languages Home Media Releases TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 20 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:El Nuevo Cobertizo de Toby pl:Nowy Domek Tobika ru:Новый ангар Тоби Category:Series 10 episodes Category:Episodes